This invention relates to sprayers in general and, in particular, to a new and useful sprayer for substances, such as liquids, pastes, etc., comprising a pressure gas container, a lifting tube projecting into the substance to by sprayed and a discharge valve which is followed by a discharge nozzle or the like.